


Going Home

by Redisaid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, House Hunting, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are house hunting for their first place together. The problem is that they have no idea how normal people live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

“What about this one?” Asami points to a promising listing in the paper. “It says it has a huge patio.”

Korra is skeptical. The heiress' idea of a normal apartment is surprisingly far from reality. Korra has done her research. Korra has seen how real people live. Real people do not have private saunas. Real people do not have five bathrooms. Those are all well and good. She likes saunas, and who doesn't love a long soak in a gigantic tub? Do they need it? No. Can they afford it? Probably. Is she against it? Sort of. This is hard to explain to herself, much less Asami.

She looks at the listing. “Four bedrooms? We only need one.” An Avatar should live sparingly, she thinks. Her job is to protect the innocent and restore balance. She doesn't feel entitled to luxury, even if her CEO girlfriend could afford to shower her in it. 

Asami blinks. “Well we at least need a guest room. What if your parents want to visit?”

“Okay, so that's two then...” Korra leads gently.

“And I'd like to make one an office. I definitely need an office, otherwise you know you'll never see me at home, right?” 

Well, that's another point. It's rare for Asami to make it back to Air Temple island before evening has taken the city into its soft and quiet hold. It's rare for Korra to be there too, but when she is, she worries. She buzzes the Future Industries building on her air glider far too often. Asami knows to look for her now. She knows the exact shape of the silhouette of a concerned Avatar gliding across the lights of Republic City. It's that bad. 

“Right,” Korra concedes. She sips her tea, waiting for the excuse for the fourth bedroom.

“I figure the other we could make into a gym for you.”

Welp, four bedrooms it is. “Oh really?”

“Why not?”

Korra doesn't have an answer for that. It's a great idea. It seems like a huge waste of space for just the two of them, but is also a great idea. She looks out at the terrace. Meelo is terrorizing Ikki. He is chasing her with a fist full of snot he just hocked up. Korra suddenly finds herself thinking that moving in with Asami might be too quiet for her. Ikki screams bloody murder as her brother successfully wipes the snot on her cheek. Korra suddenly feels like quiet evenings with just her and Asami will be perfect.

Asami follows her girlfriend's azure gaze. “You know we don't have to move out. I just feel like we're ready...”

“We are,” Korra tells her. “I know Tenzin and Pema would have no problem with us staying here as long as we wanted, but, well, I don't know...”

“It's hard to explain, isn't it?” Asami says as she falters. She puts her hand on Korra's shoulder and digs her thumb into the joint and rubs just right. 

Korra slumps slightly, relaxing. “It is. It's been a long time since I've lived in an actual home. Even this place is a complex. It's not just for me and mine, you know?”

“I know.” Asami does know. Mansions are not exactly the same as special White Lotus training facilities or communal Air Temples. In fact, they are cold and lonely and empty. There are rooms and rooms of nothing but memories of when they were once full. This is why she doesn't want to go back. She's making the Sato mansion into a museum. She isn't sure what kind of museum, but she knows Korra will definitely say no to a museum dedicated to her, so that's one idea down. “Do you even want a gym at home?”

“No,” Korra replies honestly. “I'd rather go train with Mako and Bolin. Or you. Or all four of us! We'd need much more space than a spare bedroom.”

Asami laughs. “I like that idea. My own personal Fire Ferret practice arena...”

Korra puts her tea down. She scoots closer to Asami. The paper is a thin wall between them, so she gently pushes it down. “Do you really need an office?” she pries as she peers over the classified section.

“No,” Asami relents. “But I'd like to be close to work. Maybe you can earth bend pebbles at my window when I'm staying too late then.”

Korra grins. “Instead flying by and making faces?”

“You would scare my assistant less that way.” Asami folds the paper and puts it on the table. Her newly freed arm slides around Korra's waist. “House hunting is hard,” she confesses.

“We have no idea what we're doing,” Korra agrees. Her grin gets wider and she kisses Asami's cheek. “But we'll figure it out.”

Asami tightens her grip on the Avatar for a moment. She watches as Tenzin literally swoops in to stop an all out war between his two middle children. “We've been through worse.”

Korra kisses her again, and a third time, for luck. “Step by step, 'Sami. Two bedrooms is plenty.”


End file.
